Only Love Can Break Your Heart
by wwediva
Summary: A year after she broke up with Randy, Misty is moving on in life. She catches the eye of the loud mouth himself Mr. Kennedy and things just get better from there... until Randy pops back up and then things go downhill. Will there be happiness in the end?
1. I Want A Match

"You ever get that feeling where you need to give a good ass beating? Like, you're just itchin' for a match?" Misty asked John Cena as they entered the arena.

"So I see. It's one of _those_ nights," the WWE Champion smiled.

The diva held the door open for her friend. "I'm gonna ask for a match. I mean, I'm here so I might as well be doing something."

Cena wished his friend luck and the two left to their locker rooms. Misty found a cubby and started getting ready for the night. She had just finished changing when the other RAW divas came rushing into the room.

"Hey, Misty!" Torrie Wilson greeted her friend and placed her bags in a cubby next to Misty's.

"Oh, hey, Tor," Misty smiled.

"Hey, girls!" Mickie James smiled as she claimed the cubby next to Torrie. "Have y'all heard about tonight?"

Misty and Torrie looked at each other. "What's going on tonight?" Wilson asked.

"Shane's in charge. Actually, I heard he'll be acting GM for a good while."

A smile formed across Misty's face. She knew it'd be easier to get a match from Shane McMahon than Vince McMahon.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

After jogging around the arena, Misty headed to Shane's office. She turned a corner and bumped into a group of wrestlers she wasn't used to seeing on the road.

"Excuse us, lass. Are you okay?"

It was William Regal, Finlay, and behind them, Ken Kennedy, all three wrestlers from the SmackDown brand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the diva collected herself. "Um, what are y'all doing here at a RAW event?"

"Business related, darling. You wouldn't understand," Finlay told her.

Kennedy pushed aside the two veterans and put his hand out to Misty. "I don't think we've actually met before. Ken Anderson, known as-"

"Mr. Kennedy," Misty smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure."

"Lovely, now everyone knows everyone," Finlay said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can you point us in the direction of the locker room?" asked Regal.

"Down the hall, take a right, fourth door on the right."

The superstars thanked her and headed for the locker room. Misty shook her head and just as she walked away, she heard her name called out. She turned around and saw Kennedy at the end of the hall.

"See you around," he smiled.

The diva laughed under her breath and winked at Kennedy before turning the corner.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

The door leading into Shane's office was wide open. Misty knocked on the door frame and poked her head into the room. "Hello?"

Shane was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. Misty sat herself next to the boss' son and grabbed a cookie from the coffee table. McMahon finished his conversation, dropped his phone in his lap, and let out a huge sigh.

"Oh, come on, Shane. You can't be stressed out already! Cookie?" she offered.

He took the cookie and said, "Lovely seeing you, Misty. Please, make yourself comfortable! Cookie? Please, help yourself!"

"Ah, why thank you! Don't mind if I do!" she smiled and grabbed another cookie. "Welcome to Monday Night RAW, by the way!"

"Yeah, thanks for the hospitality," he sighed.

"Oh, hey, did you know that Finlay, Regal, and Kennedy are here? I ran into them on the way over here. What's up with that?"

"DX," Shane managed to say in-between bites. "Wow, this cookie is amazing."

"Oh, right, the whole DX thing," Misty remembered as she reached for another cookie.

Shane smacked her hand. "Is there anything I can help you with besides sharing my cookies?"

"Yes, well, the reason I came in here…. Do you think I can get in on a match tonight? I haven't been in the ring in weeks and I'm having, like, withdrawals, y'know?"

He looked at her and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll write you in for a match."

"Whoo! Thanks so mu-"

"But," he interrupted, "you have to by my assistant for the remainder of the evening."

Misty was wide-eyed and caught off guard. "Your assistant?! Why? I'm useless!"

"For one night only, just so I can get into the groove of things around here," he assured her.

The diva locked eyes with Shane, and let out a sigh of defeat. She wanted to get in the ring, and if it meant working as Shane's assistant for one night, it must be done.


	2. Hero of the Night

The diva went to the women's locker room to get ready for her match. She turned on the TV just in time to see Shane walk down the ramp. _Yeah, no_. Just as quickly she turned it on, she turned the TV off. _I don't need to see him more than I have to tonight_, she thought to herself as she laced her boots. She gave a quick glance in the mirror and walked out of the room, heading for the ramp entrance. Though she was ready to wrestle, Misty still didn't know who her opponent was, and that bothered her.

After a few minutes, her music started and out she went. Just feeling the energy the fans were giving off made Misty smile and tingle with excitement. She slapped a few hands as she made her way to the ring. The diva stretched her arms and legs as she waited for her opponent.

As she was bending down to stretch her calves, music started, not of any diva she knew, and she looked up. In front of her, heading down the ramp, was the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. She was just as shocked as the fans were.

"What's going on?" she asked referee Mike Chioda.

Umaga entered the ring with Armando Estrada behind him. Misty stared at him and quickly decided to leave. She slid out of the ring and walked back and forth.

"There's no way I'm wrestling him," she told Chioda.

"Just slide in the ring real quick and let me start the match, and then you can slide out," he told her.

She looked back at Umaga and noticed that Estrada had a microphone in his hand. She took a breath and went back into the ring. The ref gave the signal to ring the bell; the bell rung and the match had officially started, but Misty had another idea. Just as she was ready to slide out of the squared-circle, she heard Estrada call her name.

"Misty," he said with his infamous laugh and smile, "Misty, let me introduce myself. My name is-"

And just then Umaga clothes-lined the diva. Misty fell to the mat, and she felt as if she was paralyzed. Coughing uncontrollably, she felt herself being picked up by Umaga. She tried to squirm out of the Samoa Bulldozer's grip as she noticed he pulled his arm back, getting ready for the Samoan Spike. Chioda signaled for the bell, officially stopping the match. He tried to break Umaga's hold on Misty, but Estrada gave a low-blow to the ref, so, nonetheless, the diva was on her own. She continued squirming while Estrada talked to Umaga, telling him some sort of command she couldn't really hear.

The next few moments were a blur to Misty. One moment she was in the air, the next she was on the floor gasping for air. He had given her the Samoan Spike, and, just like before, she was caught off guard. Then she heard the fans yell with happiness, a good sign that someone had come out.

Before rolling out of the ring, she caught a quick glimpse of the person who came out to the ring. Different thoughts and emotions overcame the diva.

"Kennedy?!"

The Smackdown superstar had came out to help Misty, although he wasn't doing a good job. Umaga obviously didn't care who Kennedy was because he had given him the Samoan Spike as well.

Misty waited for the Samoan Bulldozer to leave before she went into the ring to check on Kennedy. He was trying to catch his breath without choking on his own saliva.

She kneeled next to him, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… fine," he managed to say.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Before Kennedy could give her an answer, a group of referees from the backstage area made their way into the ring and helped the two superstars up.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

"John, I'm fine, really."

After the trainer cleared her, Misty didn't have time to see if Kennedy was okay. Cena immediately took her to his private locker room so he could watch over her.

"Don't play like that with me. I know when you hurtin', and trust me, you hurtin'," he told her.

"Kennedy… why did he come out?" she asked, still confused about what had happened in the ring.

"It doesn't matter 'cause he didn't do much," John remarked. "Why is he here anyways?"

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

Regal smacked Kennedy on the back of the head the moment the young superstar walked into the locker room.

"How's your throat feelin'?" Finlay laughed.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Regal angrily asked Kennedy.

Ken sat on a bench and wrapped a towel over his neck. "You know what, guys? Just forget about it."

"Forget about it?! We're here for one reason and one reason only, and it's _not_ to save damsels in distress!" Regal lost his temper.

Being on the receiving end of a lecture was the last thing Kennedy wanted after taking a thumb to the throat. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked out of the room.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

Cena carried Misty to the general manager's office and laid her down on the couch. He gave her a bottle of water along with a bag of ice.

"Why do you have to be in here?" he asked.

"Shane made me his assistant for the night," she sighed.

The champion shook his head. "See ya," he said plainly and left.

Misty let out another sigh. She rested her chin on the bag of ice she placed on her throat. Her eyes closed as she tried to numb out the ache of her entire body. _This is not what I wanted…_

"Ah, Misty!"

Chills went through the diva's body at the sound of a certain someone's voice.

"You're an asshole and I hate you," she said without opening her eyes.

"How was your match?"

"Are you serious?!" she opened her eyes and sat up. "I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED."

"Oh, nonsense, you're fine."

She stared at Shane. "Unbelievable. Y'know what, I'm out."

A ringing sound came from Shane's pocket. "Hold that thought," he told her and left the room to answer his phone.

A sigh of frustration escaped from the diva's mouth. "Un-freakin'-able."

Standing by the doorway, slowly walking back and forth, was Randy Orton. Misty had been too focused on Shane to even notice the Legend Killer follow McMahon into the room.

"Randy, you're looking good," she acknowledged her ex.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

A smile formed across Misty's face. "Yeah, well, I have definitely seen better days."

It was the first time in a long time the two had spoken to each other. Despite working on the same brand, Misty and Randy had little to no interaction. It took a while for them to peacefully coexist in the same building, in the same room, without there be awkward tension, but they managed and moved on with their lives. Randy was engaged to his girlfriend of two years. Misty, on the other hand, had put her romantic life on hold; wrestling was her main focus for the time being.

The moment the diva stood up off the couch, Shane walked back into the room and told her to sit back down.

"Look, I, we," he motioned to Orton, "have DX problems. Can you just stay here, be my eyes and ears for the night while I handle this situation?"

"Can I eat all the cookies I want?" she asked with all seriousness.

"Help yourself," Shane sighed.

She agreed to the deal and sat back on the couch. However, just as quickly she sat, she had to stand back up.

"Can you give Randy and me a little privacy?"

Misty stared at her boss. "Are, are you serious? I know you're gonna talk about DX. Who am I gonna tell? My grandma?"

Orton held back a smile while McMahon found no amusement.

"I'll get you more cookies," he bargained.

Misty had another stare down with Shane, and again accepted defeat. "Fine," she stood up. "I need to use the ladies room anyways."

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

Kennedy walked back and forth in the small room he was in. There was a faint knock at the door, but he paid no attention. All he was thinking about was how to regain the trust from the Smackdown wrestlers.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" he said to himself. "They're just being asses and making a big deal about it."

There was another knock on the door, this time louder.

"Busy! Come back later!" Ken yelled.

Another knock, more furious than the previous two, was the reply.

"Damn it!" he said as he went to open the door. "I'm bus- Misty?"

"Oh, hi Ken. Wow, ain't this awkward," the diva smiled.

"Oh… umm, yeah, it is," he managed to say. He felt like a jerk for yelling at her.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said Misty. "I needed some toilet paper for the ladies room down the hall."

Kennedy nearly jumped as soon as she said she needed toilet paper. He quickly went to get her a roll, as he said, "Nah, you didn't interrupt anything. I was just thinking."

"Interesting place to think," she smiled as she took the roll from the Smackdown wrestler. "Listen, about what happened in the ring…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I tried to help but… well, you know…" he fidgeted.

"The thought was there," she smiled.

Kennedy felt a weight lift off his shoulders; he no longer regretted his decision to run out to the ring and help the diva. Hearing her acknowledge his efforts made the superstar feel giddy.

"I really need to go to the bathroom, so I better…" Misty began stepping back.

"Yeah, right, the toilet paper," Ken stuttered out the words.

"Thank you for going out to the ring," she smiled. "I'll see ya around."

As Misty walked away, Kennedy found himself smiling from ear to ear. He was beginning to like the diva.


	3. Mr Gattis

okay chapter 3 is up! yay! okay... plese read and review. thanks!

* * *

Only Love Can Break Your Heart

Chapter 3: Mr. Gattis

Ken walked in the locker room with a huge smile on his face. He had just gotten kissed on the cheek by a diva, and that made him as happy as ever. In the room were his "team members" William Regal, Finaly, Rated RKO team members Randy Orton and Edge, and Shane McMahon.

"Where were you at?" Shane asked him.

"Geese, can't a guy take a piss without being questioned?" he asked back.

"I'm telling you man," Randy said to Edge, "these Smackdown guys… they can't do nothing!"

Edge nodded in agreement. Regal, who heard Randy's comment, turned to the two.

"What are you trying to say lad? That we are a bunch of losers?" Regal asked, trying hard not to pick a fight.

"Nah man! I didn't say that!" Randy told him.

Finaly joined the conversation by saying, "Hey, it's not our fault. It's Kennedy."

"What?" Kennedy asked when he heard his name. "What's my fault?"

"Guys! We gotta be out there in five minutes and y'all are arguing? We're supposed to be a team! We're supposed to be the team who destroy the guys who are making my dad's life a living hell!" Shane nearly yelled at them.

Ken looked at Finaly in disgust, Finaly and Regal looked at Randy in disgust, and Randy just stared back at the Smackdown wrestlers. Edge was the person who was calm.

"Guys, just ignore what Randy said and worry about giving a good beat down," Edge told them.

Shane took that as his cue to speak, and speak he did. He immediately started laying out the plan for the main event. Meanwhile, Misty was having a party in her boss's office. She found ice cream in Shane's personal fridge/freezer, a can of soda in the fridge, and a plastic bowl in his bag.

"Party!" she said as she grabbed a spoon (the one Shane used for his coffee), turned the TV on, and sat herself on the couch and ate her Coke float.

Not long after, John walked into the room. "Girl, what the hell are you doin'? Where's Shane at?"

"He's getting ready for the main event," she told him with ice cream in her mouth. "Want some?"

Cena sat next to the diva, and the two ate the ice cream float as the main event began. Randy and Edge's theme music started. The two came out first, and then was followed by the Smackdown wrestlers and Shane McMahon.

"I'm tellin' you," John said with ice cream dripping from his mouth, "Adam has guts of steel for doing two storylines at the same time."

"Oh my god! John, I know exactly what you should do!" Misty told him excitedly.

"What?" he asked.

"You should-" she started, but she was soon cut-off by the entrance music DX. "What?"

Triple H and Shawn Michaels made their way down the ramp towards the ring. The camera was on Randy, Edge, and Kennedy. Misty couldn't believeKen was going to be in a tag team match against DX!

"What? What happened? What were you going to say?" John asked.

"Ken.. DX… wow what a surprise!" she smiled.

"What? Girl, you confusing me!" he told her.

"Oh, like I was gonna say, umm, maybe you should take me out to eat!" she told him.

"Really? Out to eat?"

"Yeah, at Mr. Gattis," she smiled.

John thought for a second then said, "Actually, that ain't a bad idea."

Misty clapped her hands with happiness, and she stared back at the T.V. Throughout the match the diva was surprised on how the way Kennedy wrestled. He had very well wrestling skills, and he did have his strengths, but he didn't hide his weaknesses very well. It wouldn't take long for an opponent to locate the weaknesses and take control. the only thing that confused her was why whenever Kennedy was up on top of the ladder of success, he always failed to win to stay at the top.

"Maybe if he gets more practice and help, he can stay at the top," Misty said aloud as HBK pinned Randy, thus ending the 5-on-2 handicap match.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing… just talking to myself," she said.

the champ stood up and said, "Well chica, let me go pack, and then I'll meet ya in the parking lot. then we can go hit the buffet and games."

"Oh yeas sir, Senor John," she laughed.

John laughed and left to the locker room. Misty cleaned up the mess she and Cena had made before Shane returned from the ring. As a joke, before she walked out of the office, she put the roll of toilet paper in her boss's bag, and just in time too. McMahon walked in as she pushed the bag in place after opening it.

"Oh, umm, goodnight Shane. See ya in the morning," she told him and made her way out the door. The diva walked to the women's locker room. She had conversations with her fellow divas before she packed and left. It wasn't long before Misty and Cena met in the parking lot.

"Come on girl!" he rushed his friend as he opened his truck door. "Mr. Gattis ain't no McDonalds!"

As she put her bag in the backseat, Misty noticed Ken walking to his rental. he was talking to himself, it seemed, and an idea popped into the diva's head.

"Hey, John, let's invite Ken to eat with us," Misty suggested to her friend.

"Yeah, okay," he said and yelled at Kennedy. "Yo! Yo cat!"

He turned around to Misty and shrugged his shoulders. She said to drive by him, so the two got into the truck, and they slowly drove by Kennedy as he was putting his bag in the back of his rental car.

"Hey sexy. You lookin' for a good time tonight?" John asked Ken in his best seductive voice.

Ken nearly jumped at the sound. He turned around to find John, and Misty behind him, laughing. "Damn, you scared me there John!"

"Yo, you wanna eat out with us? We gonna go hit Mr. Gattis. You know, eat, drink, and play games," John invited the Smackdown wrestler.

"Yeah, man. I'm in," Kennedy said. He was starving, and in the mood for anything. He followed John and Misty to the nearest Mr. Gattis, which was about twenty minutes from the arena.

Once inside the restaurant, the three stacked up on food. John got at least three pepperoni pizza slices, and a Hawaiian pizza slice. Misty got a plate of spaghetti and a sausage pizza. Ken got two spinach pizza slices and a slice of chicken alfredo pizza. John stared at Ken's spinach pizza, saying how disgusting it looked. The diva then dared Cena to take a bite. He accepted the dare and took one of Kennedy's slices.

He sniffed the pizza. "It smells like shit," he said. Then he took one big bite. He slowly started chewing, making faces with every movement. After a while, it seemed to enjoy the taste.

"So?" Misty asked. "How is it?"

"Not that bad," he said and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce.

"See man, it's not that bad. It just leaves a funky after taste," Kennedy told the champ.

John suddenly stopped. He moved his tongue inside of his mouth; he was starting to get the funky after taste. "Man, that taste does get to you."

The diva finished up her soda and stood up. Just as she was about to speak, an all too familiar voice called to the table.

"Hey guys!" said the voice.

Misty turned around. It was Adam (AKA Edge). Behind him was Randy and Amy.

"Oh great…" she said and sat back down.

"Yay-ya! Now we really gonna start a party!" John exclaimed as he shook hands with Adam, then Randy.

"I say your truck from the highway," Adam said as he pulled a chair up to the table. "I was knew you had to be having a party here, so we stopped to eat."

Misty looked at the two, and she said, "You guys can fool me anytime! On-screen, y'all are like big time enemies. But then once y'all are off the T.V, y'all are like best buds!"

"That's the beauty of the WWE," Randy said. "The 'Entertainment' part seems so god-damn real."

"Amen to that!" John laughed.

Everyone at the table had a drink of some sort, and they all made a toast. Rated RKO and Amy walked to the buffet while John, Kennedy, and Misty sat at the table. Misty finished the last bite of pizza she had and stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go hit the games," she told John and Ken.

Kennedy went with her, and John said he'll join in later. The diva and Smackdown wrestler went to get tokens before they went around the gaming area. They circled the games a couple of times before they agreed to a game. Ken begged Misty to play air hockey with him, and after a while, she gave in. Kennedy started the match, but it was his opponent who won the first point. The diva smiled at him. He, in return, couldn't help but to start getting cocky.

"That's okay. It's only the first point. We both know that in the end, it's gonna be me that will be victorious," he told her.

Misty laughed. "Keep talking Ken 'cause talking like that won't get ya anywhere."

He hit the puck to start another point. She hit it back as if it was nothing. He attempted to hit it back, but instead, he accidentally pushed the puck into his own goal.

"Goal!" Misty laughed.

"That ain't fair!" Kennedy complained. He pushed the puck back, and the diva was caught off guard. She missed the shot, but because Kennedy had hit it hard, it bumped back to the other side. The Smackdown superstar hit it back with more force. This time he had made it past Misty. "Ha! Score!"

Misty laughed, and the two continued playing until their time ran out. The RAW diva beat Kennedy 7-6. She gave him a good pat on the back to show no hard feelings. He shook off his loss and looked for another game to play. Meanwhile, at the table, John finished his third plate of pizza. Adam and Amy were done with their second, and Randy had just ate his third slice of pizza on his first plate.

"Dude, I'm stuffed," John said and rubbed his stomach. "This one ain't gonna come out easy."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go make a pit stop," Adam said. He quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Amy told the guys to go to the games with her so the three made their way to the game area. John challenged Amy to a game of basketball, and she accepted his challenged. Randy looked around. It took him a while to find something that interested him.

"Come on, come on," Misty begged. Her and Kennedy were playing House of the Living Dead. Ken was reloading as Misty was trying to kill the zombies that were approaching them.

"Don't let them get you! Hurry, reload!" Ken told her, but it was too late. Misty had died, and he followed not long after.

"Well, at lease we had a good run," she said as she collected her tickets.

Randy snuck up behind them and asked, "So, how many tickets do you have?"

The diva gave a little jump before she turned around to see Orton in front of her. "Umm… about thirty." Her and Ken had played a few games before the one they were at.

"I'll play ya at something," Randy said to the diva.

"Okay… I play you at the ice balls," she said and then turned to Ken. "Excuse me for a minute while I beat Randy."

Kennedy smiled, and he made his way back to the table for a quick break. Orton and Misty walked over to the ice ball game. They each put their tokens in and waited for the balls to come down.

"Ok, ready? Go!" she said and they began their game. The balls started rolling on the two lanes. The diva was luck on her first shot, getting a ball in the left corner for 1,000 points. Randy was having a bit more trouble. He was barely making it over the first ring.

"Oh come on Randy. I know you can do a whole lot better than that!" Misty said to the Legend Killer.

"So… what about you and Ken Kennedy? Anything going on?" he asked, trying hard not to sound desperate about his ex-girlfriend's personal life.

"Is this why you wanted me to come? To ask me questions about my own personal life?" she asked him.

"No! I mean… it just came out. I mean, you two have been spending time together…"

"Oh my god. I just met him today! Just because we have pizza and play games doesn't mean nothing…. no, nothing is going on," she told him as she finished using her last ball. She collected her tickets and turned to Randy. "He attempted to save my life, so I thank him for it. But other than that, we just brought him along for the food."

Randy stayed quiet. He felt a little embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

"Well, it looks like I win," she said and pointed to the scores. The diva won by 2,000 points.

"Congrats, I guess you deserve it," was all he managed to say. He gave Misty his tickets and he went back to the table. Adam and Ken were sorting out their candy that they won from the crane game. Randy chugged down the beer he had and tilted his head back.

"You okay man?" Ken asked.

"Just perfect," he replied.

Misty stood in the same spot, not even a nudge. She knew she didn't do anything wrong; Orton had started it first. She just told him the truth. She then decided to get her prize so they could get back to the hotel and call it a night. AsA she was trying to pick a prize, Kennedy came up beside her.

"What should I get? I have 350 tickets," she said. John and Amy had given her their tickets, adding to the tickets she and Randy won.

He looked through all of the prizes and then said, "I don't know… that Patrick Star is looking pretty sweet over there."

She told the man behind the counter her prize and he went to get it.

"Is everything alright with Randy?" Kennedy asked the diva.

"He's just sad because I won," she smiled as she got her prize and went back to the table.

Ken looked at the prizes one more time. He took out his five tickets and told the man, "I'll have one of those rings."

"Okay guys, let's call it a night!" John said. He was drunk (well, feeling a buzz) and tired, not a good mix for the champ. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other. Randy and Misty did nothing more than a simple wave. She helped John to the truck. He was swerving to his vehicle, so the diva decided it was best if she drove. After finally getting Cena into the truck, Misty drove off.

"Bye Misty!" Kennedy yelled as he saw John's truck drive pass him.

"Goodnight Ken!" Misty smiled back and waved. Even though she was beat up by Umaga, slapped on the butt by a wrestler, and had more than one confrontation with her ex, the diva agreed that altogether, it was a pretty damn good day.

* * *

so? the ice balls is that game where you have to throw the ball into those rings... please review!


	4. All Switched Up

Chapter 4: All Switched Up

It was a Tuesday, a day off for the RAW superstars. Mr. Kennedy, William Regal, and Finaly all woke up early to head to Mobile, Alabama, to join the Smackdown and ECW roster. John and Misty woke up, along with Adam and Amy (AKA Lita), at the same time to take advantage of the hotel's free breakfast. While the four were munching down on pancakes and such, Shane popped up behind them.

"Well well, lookey here," he said as he looked over the table. "Good morning to you guys."

"Mornin'," they all mumbled.

"Morning Misty," he said and took a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Whatcha want Shane?" she asked, ticked off to find out that he hadn't changed since the night before.

"Well, my dad called me this morning to inform me on a main event," he said.

"Ooh, daddy's boy," Amy whispered and took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Shane stared at her for a moment and then said, "Anyways, I'm here to inform you that three of you will be participating in the ECW main event: a 5-on-5 inter-gender tag team match."

"Yo, wait man. A 5-on-5 inter-gender tag match? With who against who?" John asked.

"It will be Misty, Adam, John, Randy, and Ken Kennedy from Smackdown versus the New Breed and Ariel on ECW."

"What? Me? What do I have to do with this?" Misty asked. Amy was all smiles because she didn't have to go to the show.

"It's my dad's orders. Have your bags packed by nine so y'all can leave with the Smackdown guys," McMahon told them and then went towards the elevator.

There was a moment of silence among the four. John was concentrating on his pancakes, where he drew a "W" with the syrup, Adam was reading the paper, Amy was glancing through a tattoo magazine, and Misty was picking at the fruit she had on her tray. The match she just heard of bothered her. She didn't have no idea why Vince would want her to be involved; she didn't even know if Ariel could wrestle. It bothered her until she finally had to break the silence.

"Okay, am I the only one who's upset with this match?" Misty asked aloud.

"Misty!" they all moaned at once.

"What? I mean come one! What- why the hell am I gonna be in the match? Why can't Amy be in it? I don't see my purpose in the main event… I don't even see the point of be being there!"

"Girl, just nod, say yes, and agree with Shane. We all don't see eye-to-eye with him and Vince, but it's gotta be for a good purpose," John told him.  
"I think it's to get the New Breed ready for WrestleMania," Adam spoke up.

Misty rolled her eyes, said, "Psh, we better show them a good beating… nobody makes me work on my day off," and threw her plate away. She went up to her room and packed as fast as she could. It was 8: 20 and she had to leave the hotel by 8:30. It would take her at least ten minutes to get to the airport (8:40), at least another ten minutes to go through security (8:50) and by nine she was supposed to be on the plane. It was all hectic, but she managed to be in the elevator down to the rental limo under five minutes. The bellboy helped the diva put her luggage in the back while she opened the car door to find someone in it already.

"Whoa, my bad," she said. "Wait, where are you going?"

It was Randy. He was sitting close to the window. "I'm going to- where are you going?"  
"Come on man, we're all going to the same place!" John rushed behind Misty.

"We don't have forever over here!" Adam rushed as well.

Misty hurried into the limo, not wanting to anger anybody else waiting to get in. She sat on the opposite side of Randy on the other seat. John and Adam followed behind her and not long after they were all situated.

"So, wait, we're all going to ECW?" Randy asked as the limo drove away from the hotel.

"Yup, even Misty there," Adam said and pointed to the diva.

"Misty, you're gonna be in the main event? You're "inter-gender" part?" he asked.

"You make it sound like if I've never been in a main event with the big guys!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well… I mean…"

"Ha, didn't you see what happened last night? Misty can really play with the big guys!" John joked.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I told Chioda that I didn't want to continue the match!" the diva stood up for herself.

After that it was pretty much quiet until they arrived at the airport. Misty stared at her fingers, and her and John started comparing everybody's hands to theirs. Adam was on the phone with his mom, and Randy was swinging his engagement ring around his finger. In his own mind, he was happy, lucky, and good looking all rolled into one. His fiancé Samantha made him happy, but it killed him all of a sudden to look at his ex. Before last night's RAW he avoided her. Then when he had the guts to talk to her again, he ruined it by asking about her and Kennedy. But he was supposed to over her, right? Moving on with life and starting a new one with Samantha…

They arrived at the airport right on schedule; the plane was going to leave in twenty minutes. They went through security, signed some unexpected things and took photos with fans, and finally made it into the waiting WWE plane. There the four were welcomed by the Smackdown superstars who were waiting for them.

"Come on Misty," John lightly pushed his friend onto the plane.

"Damn it John, you've been all up on my grill since this morning at breakfast!" she told him. She moved past the first couple of rows and saw Regal sitting in the last row away from the window, Finaly was sitting in the row in front of Regal, and Kennedy wasn't in sight.

"Well, I mean, damn! Your grill is gonna burn all the damn food!" Cena laughed.

"About bloody time y'all get here! We've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Regal told them.

"Hey, hey, don't be yellin'," John told him. "As far as it concerns you, we's early."

Misty let out a chuckle and sat in one of the middle rows with her friend sitting next to her. Adam and Randy sat across from them in the group of rows against the left side of the plane. John got out his PSP, his only way of entertaining himself, and challenged Randy and Edge to a came of _Smackdown vs. RAW 2007_. The diva took out her laptop and started downloading pictures from her camera. She just finished taking a picture with John when Kennedy came into sight. He was in the bathroom when the RAW superstars boarded the plane, and now he was getting his seat organized. He was three rows behind Misty and Cena.

"Hey Ken," she smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Misty, guys. What are y'all doing here?" he asked.

"You don't know about the main event?" she asked. Ken shook his head no. Shane hadn't told him yet.

"Man, we in the ECW main event," John told him while he was beating up Adam and Randy on the game. The three were in a triple threat match at WrestleMania. "Man, what happened to teamwork?" John asked Randy.

"Really?" Kennedy asked about the match. "When did this happen?"

"Man, teamwork don't last long in these matches!" Randy told John.

"It better last long in the main event," Adam said.

"We're in a 5-on-5 tag match, inter-gender of course because me," Misty told him.

"Yeah, it's all Misty's fault," John laughed.

The diva looked at her friend and put her hand over Cena's PSP, causing him to loose the match to Randy. "Ooh, sorry! Did I make you lose?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked at Misty while Orton was celebrating. "You- you just didn't do that." She laughed. Then all of a sudden he started tickling her and she kicked and laughed like crazy. John knew all of Misty's ticklish spots; they were one of her weaknesses.

"John, we're professionals!" Misty told him and stopped laughing. The two sat up, fixed their clothes and hair, and looked around. "So," she asked Ken, who was sitting in the seat next to her, as if nothing happened, "how are you?"

"A little freaked out, but other than that I'm cool," he smiled.

Misty laughed and continued talking to the Smackdown wrestler for the rest of the plane ride. As if they didn't talk enough the night before, they each told something about themselves. John and Adam got interested so almost all of them were telling their friends something about themselves. Randy, who wasn't interested, went to the back of the plane and had a little chat with William and Finaly.

"So, what's up guys?" Randy asked the two.

They looked at each other, then at Orton. "Do I hear someone talking to us Smackdown wrestlers?" Finaly asked Regal.

"No, I don't hear anyone," he said.

"Man, I see how y'all are gonna be," Randy told them. He turned to face the front of the plane and looked out the window, turning at the sound of Misty's laugh. Finaly and Regal noticed his behavior and quickly took action.

"He's clearly still in love with her," Finaly told his friend.

"I see it too, lad. It's just a shame he doesn't," he replied.

Randy's ears started ringing as if someone was talking about him and he turned around to face the Smackdown superstars. "Are y'all talking about me?" he asked. They nodded in agreement. "What are y'all saying?"

"That you're a retard in love," Finaly told him.

"I got a fiancé… I have no feelings for Misty."

"Who said we were talking about Misty?" Regal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Orton started turning red and he quickly turned back around. Once again, he thought, he had made an ass of himself. His ex got in his mind once again and the thought of her caused him to say the wrong name. He put his mind on something else for the rest of the plane ride.

The WWE superstars arrived at the Mobile airport a little after noon. They checked into the hotel the WWE was staying at and immediately started looking for entertainment. Randy lightened up and tagged along with John to the nearest basketball courts. Adam went up to his room and relaxed while he had the chance. Kennedy had an autograph signing and he invited Misty, so she spent the day with him. Later that night, at the arena, while the RAW wrestlers and Kennedy changed in the men's locker room without problems, the RAW diva was a little hesitant to enter the ECW women's locker room. She slowly walked in and went to the nearest cubby, not really caring who it belonged to.

"Misty!" said a British voice behind her.

She turned around to see Layla, Brooke, and KellyKelly standing two feet from her. "Oh, Layla, nice to see you."

"I'm Brooke," Brooke introduced herself.

"And I'm Kelly," KellyKelly introduced herself as well.

"Oh, yeah, from the Extreme Expose," Misty smiled.

"Are you here to do the Expose with us?" Layla asked.

"Actually, I'm wrestling tonight on the main event," she informed them.

"Wow, main eventing already…" Kelly said in amazement.

"Well, we don't wanna keep you from your wrestling, so we'll let you go," Brooke smiled and walked away with her fellow ECW divas.

Misty stared at them in confusion as they walked off before changing into her wrestling clothes: comfortable baggy pants (enough space to move around in). the most comfortable t-shirt she had, and her black converse. The diva didn't care what others wore out to the ring; she wore whatever she felt comfortable in. She waited by the entrance minutes before the match was scheduled to start, followed by John and Randy not long after.

"So who's going first?" John asked as they were joined by Adam and Ken.

"I might as well go first. If I don't go then I'll never be in the match," Misty said.

The New Breed went out first. Misty looked at Ariel, studying how she walked around in the ring. If a person had good foot movement in the ring, no matter what they were doing, they're a good competitor. Then RAW's theme music started, and a stage man motioned the diva to walk out first. She took a deep breath and went through the curtains with the guys following her. She expected to be booed, like they were at One Night Stand, but the ovation was amazing for being on ECW. The men did their poses and taunts as they followed Misty to the ring. Ken pulled down the ropes for his new friend and Randy couldn't help to notice Misty's expression towards the Smackdown wrestler.

"Man, get yourself together," Adam said as he slapped Orton's back

He nodded in agreement and entered the ring. After posing and taunting again, the men went out to the ring apron to let Misty begin the match. Ariel started off by talking trash; she could certainly talk the talk, but she definitely couldn't walk the walk. Not even a full minute passed before the ECW diva tagged in her hubby, Kevin Thorn. Misty tagged in John, who was closer to her, and went out to the apron next to Randy. He patted the diva's back and said, "Good job."

Overall, the match was a piece of cake for the five. They each got a turn in the ring, some even went more than once. Misty got Ariel outside the ring while Adam and Kennedy finished the match inside. She ran to join her friends' celebration at the sound of the bell.

"So, you happy now that we won?" John asked her, not forgetting her comments about the main event earlier in the day.

A big smile came across her face as put her arm around the champ, made a quick glance over at Kennedy, who was staring back at her with a big smile on his face as well, and said, "Nah, it was pretty damn good."

* * *

ok, so not a lot of stuff between misty and ken, but it's about time i got randy more into this. i didn't want to use his real fiancé, but then i was all "i'm pissed at her for marrying him anyways so what the heck". lol. kk, review for me and thanx again!


	5. Thank You

Chapter 5: Thank You

The next day John flew to Tampa to check on his house. Adam and Randy flew to Trenton to rejoin the RAW roster. Misty decided not to fly back Trenton; she instead flew back to Texas (her home state) for two days. Then, on Friday, instead of flying to Trenton with the rest of the roster, she flew back to Mobile to join the Smackdown roster. She told John she needed to do something on the CW show and he didn't question her. He simply told her they'd meet in New Jersey.

Ken continued having fun in Mobile with few friends he had. On Wednesday, he and the tag team champs Brian Kendrick and Paul London went to an autograph signing before the three went to the local sports bar and drank a few beers. The next day "The Animal" Dave Batista took the self proclaimed "Future of Sports Entertainment" to the nearest gym and they worked out for a couple hours. That night, Ken woke up in the middle of the night. Helms was once again snoring out loud. He put his roommate in a headlock to wake him up. The Intercontinental Champion ignored him and fell back to sleep, snoring not long after.

Kennedy went to wash is face in the bathroom and went down to the lobby. He was in the mood for ice cream. He went down the street and found a local ice cream parlor that was open and ordered a rainbow sherbert cone. As he was licking the sides to prevent it from melting onto the table, Misty came to his mind. He admitted to himself that he was getting an attraction to the RAW diva. He thought the odds of her having an attraction to him were low. After finishing up the cone, Ken went back to the hotel and fell asleep with the thoughts of him being happy with Misty.

The next day was Friday Night Smackdown live in Mobile. Some superstars had signings earlier in the day, but they all met an hour before the show started in Teddy's office. He told him the plans for the night and announced a match that hadn't been made yet: Ken Kennedy versus Finaly. The two superstars didn't know why the match was made, but they quickly went back to the locker room to get ready. Misty, meanwhile, walked into the arena and headed to the women's locker room. The Smackdown divas were shocked to see her there. Kristal considered herself the "dominant" diva on the show and immediately showed disrespect to the RAW diva.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here on my show?" Kristal asked Misty.

"Your show? This show don't belong to you," she replied.

Jillian then appeared behind Misty and joined the conversation on Kristal's side. "No. Sweetie, you're in our turf. _We_ rule the locker room, not no skanky diva like you."

The blood quickly rushed around Misty. She stared at the two Smackdown divas. _These girls don't know what they're getting themselves into… _she thought to herself.

"Ha, please!" laughed Ashley, who was listening from the doorway. "You two are nothing!"

Kristal and Jillian looked at each other in shock. "We're way better than you two combined!" Kristal stood up for her and her friend.

As Kristal and Jillian walked out of the locker room, Misty stuck out her foot, causing Jillian to trip and fall. Her and Ashley laughed at JBL's former image consultant. Jillian gasped, and Kristal immediately picked her up and rushed out of the room. Misty smiled and went back to her cubby.

"What are you really doing here on Smackdown, Misty?" Ashley asked her.

"To be honest with you Ash, I'm not quite sure. I'm here for a friend, but I don't know why yet."

"Does this friend's name, by a chance, start with a 'K'?"

A smile came across the diva's face. "Maybe…"

"Are you crushing on Kennedy?" the Smackdown diva smiled. "He's so… so… so cocky, so arrogant… a young Randy Orton, if I do say so myself."

"And he's not my type. He's just a new friends, and well, I support all my friends no matter what."

The self proclaimed "Dirty Diva" smiled and went to the bathroom to change into her wrestling outfit. As Misty continued sorting her bag, not long after Ashley left to change, a woman walked into the room. She looked like she was frustrated and tired. With a WWE logo on her black shirt, she walked up to Misty and asked, "Excuse me, are you Misty? The RAW diva?"

Misty nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm Misty. Can I help you?"

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Finally I found you… Teddy, Theodore Long, the Smackdown manager, he wants to talk to you. He said for you to meet him in his office. He'll be waiting."

She nodded and lead the woman out the locker room. _How did he know I was here?_ she asked herself. Two people came instantly to her mind: Kristal and Jillian._ Little sluts…_ she thought to herself. She finished up with her bag before she made her way down to Teddy's office.

"How you doing Misty?" Teddy greeted the diva as she walked into the general manager's office. She instantly noticed the video cameras around the room, so she knew they were going to show what was going to happen in the room later to the Smackdown audience.

"Just fine Teddy," she smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Tell me girl, why you here on Smackdown? You're not on my roster. Yous a RAW diva."

"I'm here to support a friend," she told him. "I promise I won't get in the way; you of all people know I'm not a heavy burden. Psh, you won't even know I'm around!"

Teddy thought for a moment. "Okay girl, you can stay. But since you gonna be doing nothing and you a wrestler, I'm gonna put you to good use. I hear you already causing problems in the divas' locker room, so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna put you in a tag team match: you and Ashley versus Jillian Hall and Kristal."

Misty retained from laughing at the sound of Jillian's name. She smiled and nodded. She wasn't on RAW where she had the guts to talk back to Shane because she knew he was really cool with it, even though it didn't seem like he was most of the time. Teddy wasn't her boss so she gave him the utmost respect. The diva left to the locker room in a hurry after Teddy finished. She jokingly ran Ashley out of the restroom and changed into her wrestling clothes. As she changed, she heard fireworks go off and distant cheers. She knew Smackdown had started.

Kennedy stretched in the locker room. His match was right after Batista's interview in the ring. He made his way down the hall over to the ramp. There he waited at least ten minutes until his was supposed to go out. To entertain himself, Kennedy sat on a nearby chair and started counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. He got too distracted and almost missed his entrance if it weren't for Finaly.

"You're a goddamn idiot!" Finaly yelled at him as he smacked Ken's head.

"Hey man," Ken said in defense, "don't be yelling at me. I'm just here waiting for the match."

"They're calling you out now you doofus!" he said and pushed his opponent.

Kennedy stumbled pass the curtains out onto the stage in front of the screaming Smackdown fans. He mumbled words to Finaly before finally making his way down the ramp into the ring. He pushed Tony Chimmel out of his way and motioned for his microphone.

As the fans grew quiet, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I weigh in tonight at an outstanding 240 pounds, yup I lost three pounds. I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin. My name is Mr. Kennedy." Then he did his usual taunt, got on the turnbuckle, and said, "Kennedy."

The sound of Finaly's entrance caused the fans to boo even more than they booed for Kennedy. As the Irish got into the ring, Ken got out. The superstar knew Finaly well so he looked under the ring for Hornswoggle, better known to the fans as Little Bastard. He didn't find any signs of Finaly's partner in crime, so he went back into the ring. The ref rang the bell and the match went under way.

The fans didn't seem to interested about the matched. Finaly kicked Ken down and told him, "Come on, boy! Fight!"

Kennedy stumbled to his feet and stared at Finaly in disgust. Then out of nowhere he ran towards him and gave him a devastating clothesline. Finaly wasn't expecting it. The fans weren't expecting it, and they seemed to enjoy the hit. But then Kennedy wasn't expecting something. Hornswoggle came out from under the ring and grabbed Ken's feet.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he turned around. There he was; Hornswoggle was holding on tight. Ken laughed and pulled Finaly's little friend into the ring before throwing him out with all of his strength onto the ring ramp.

Meanwhile, Finaly was on his feet and aiming for walking towards the shillelagh he always brings out to the ring. It wasn't where he left it. As he leaned over the ropes to see if it had fallen during the match, he was hit on the head and the Smackdown fans went crazy.

"_Who the hell was that?"_ Finaly asked himself as he laid on the mat in pain.

Misty ran out to the ring from the crowd and immediately took the shillelagh from the mat. Just as Finaly leaned over, BAM! She used the strength she had to hit him with his own weapon. She then crouched down and crawled along the ring to make her way over to the ramp.

Kennedy didn't know what happened, but he took it to his advantage. He gave Finaly a powerful DDT and went for the pin.

"1... 2... 3!" the ref counted and rang the bell.

Ken raised his arm in victory before turning towards the ramp. Misty stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Just thanking you!" she smiled.

Kennedy couldn't believe it. He won with the help of Misty, a thing he never knew could happen!


	6. And The Night Goes On

Chapter 6: And the Night Goes On…

Kennedy immediately made his way to the backstage area in search of Misty. He had no idea she was in the building. He suspected the diva was in the women's locker room, and that's where he went first. He knocked furiously on the door and was greeted by Ashley.

"Ashley," he said, out of breath, "Is, is Misty here? I, I gotta talk to her."

"Sorry Ken. She isn't in here," she told him.

He wiped the sweat from forehead and walked off down the hall.

"Bet you thought I wouldn't be here," Misty smiled.

Ken turned around and saw the Raw diva. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Come on, you saw what I did. I couldn't leave without at least returning the help."

"So that's why you're here? So you can thank me?" he asked.

"Well… yeah. But two little bimbos snitched on me and now I have a match, but that's cool. Me and Ashley can whip their asses with no problem."

The Smackdown wrestler smiled. "Well I guess I better thank ya just like how you thanked me."

"Oh no, you don't have do th-" she started to say, but was cut off by Kennedy.

He immediately went to kiss the diva. He was aiming for her lips, trying to make a fast move on Misty, but was off track and kissed her cheek instead.

"Misty! Come on," Ashley ran up to her friend but soon saw the situation. "Ooh, hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Sorry Ken, but I need to borrow Misty for a while but I promise to return her."

Ken smiled and, unnoticeably, started to blush.

"I'll see you later," Misty smiled and walked off with Ashley.

Kennedy waved and left back to the locker room. A big smile formed across the blonde's face. He won his match against Finaly, which was his payback for the way Finaly treated him Monday on RAW, and then he got to kiss Misty! Not on the lips like he had planned, but the cheek was the next best place.

Misty had little butterflies fly around in her stomach. The kiss couldn't mean anything; it was just a "thank you" kiss like the one she gave him. She was still dozing off when Ashley went out to the ring. The sound of her own entrance music brought her back to reality. She was greeted by hundreds of screaming fans. She smiled as she slapped a few hands before getting into the ring.

It was clear Kristal wanted Misty first in the ring, and Kennedy was glad. He watched her wrestle, how she moved around in the ring, and he was quite impressed. Sure, she had been in the business for a while and knew the ropes a little more than he did, but that still didn't hide the fact that she wrestled like both a guy and a girl. When she did slaps across the chest to Kristal, it looked as if Ric Flair taught her himself. Her chick kicks were definitely learned from Trish Stratus.

"Come on Ash!" the RAW diva encouraged the Smackdown diva.

Jillian had a headlock on Ashley, and she was wearing down. She knew if she could only get a tag to Misty, the match was surely theirs. As the fans started clapping in encouragement, Ashley got the strength to break the hold. She pushed Jillian into the ropes and Misty made a blind tag.

She came in and when Jillian came back, she speared the "American Idol" wannabe, a little something she learned from Goldberg back in the day.

"DAMN!" Ken yelled in the locker room. He'd never seen a spear that hard, especially from a diva.

Kristal rushed into the ring and was greeted by a spear, but from Ashley. Misty smiled and went to pick up Jillian. She gave the Smackdown diva her version of the F-5, another move she picked up on from Brock Lesnar. She pinned Jillian and her and Ashley got the win.

"Awesome match Misty!" Ashley congratulated her friend once they were in the backstage area.

"Awesome match to you too," Misty smiled. They shook hands before they went their ways.

Misty grabbed a bottle of water from the snack table in the hall and made her way to the locker room. She gulped the water down, not realizing how thirsty the match had made her. Knowing she was going to be too tired to take a shower at the hotel, Misty took a quick was in the locker room. She came out feeling refreshed, and packed her bags.

As the RAW diva took her bags to her rental in the parking lot, Kennedy roamed the hallways and noticed Misty walking out the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? The show's not over," he told her.

"I gotta get up early for my flight tomorrow," she informed him.

Ken watched as Misty put her bags in the car. "Do you wanna have a bite to eat? Come on, I know you can't sleep on an empty stomach."

"Well… sure," she smiled.

He smiled and went back into the arena to grab his bags. In the locker room, Finaly noticed Kennedy's behavior, and one thing came to his mind.

"Where you going?" Finaly asked.

"Gonna go get a bite to eat," Ken answered back.

"With her?"

Ken stared at Finaly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? With her? What are you talking about man?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about," Finaly told him. "Ever since you laid eyes on her you've been all head over heels."

"And you have a problem with that?" Kennedy asked, getting mad, as he walked up to Finaly."

"You're still new, boy. Concentrate on wrestling first."

Out of nowhere Ken punched Finaly as hard as he could. The Irish wrestler laid on the floor, unaware that the punch had caused his nose to bleed. In fact, Ken broke Finaly's nose. Cameramen outside the room heard the huge thump and ran into the room filming, and just in time to catch Kennedy kneel down to talk to the "Fighting Irish".

"You don't tell me how to live my life. I'm Mr. Kennedy. I live my life, not you," he told him. He grabbed his bag and pushed the cameramen aside as he made his way out of the room.

Misty was slowly drifting off to sleep in her car until she heard Ken mumbling to himself as he chewed his gum furiously. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What do you want? McDonalds… Burger King… Wendy's?" he asked.

"Well, Wendy's sounds good."

"Good. Let's go," he told her and went off to his rental.

She didn't say nothing as she started her car. She followed him to the nearest Wendy's. Once they ordered, the two sat in silence. The diva didn't know what came over the Smackdown wrestler when he went to get his bags. One moment he was happy the next he was being a grouch. Ken chewed his gum rapidly in his mouth. Finaly's words stayed in his mind. In his life, wrestling always came first.

"Okay Ken, tell me what happened. Why are you acting like Oscar the Grouch?" Misty finally spoke up.

"Have you ever been hated by the fans?" he asked.

Misty looked surprised by his question. "Well… no, I haven't."

"A sense of rush comes over you… you soon love to be hated. Sure, it gets to you at times and you wanna be good, but there is nothing wrong with being bad," he told her and then looked confused. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I don't know," she laughed.

He smiled and ate his fries. He stared at the diva sitting across from him, and then thought about what Finaly said again. Was he concentrating too much on the ladies and not enough time on wrestling? It wasn't his fault if he were; he couldn't hide his good looks from the world.

"Do you miss being home with your family and friends?" she asked as she slurped up her chocolate frosty.

"I do. My dad passed away when I was on the road, so I didn't get to see him before he left. My dogs hate staying at my mom's house. My best friend got married and I couldn't be there… When you're in this business you gotta make some sacrifices."

"I bet your girlfriend is adjusting to those sacrifices."

"Girlfriend? Nah, no girlfriend here. Living the single life," he told her.

"What? No girlfriend for Mr. Kennedy?" she asked.

"What about you, huh? You got a boyfriend?"

Misty let out a chuckle. "I've been on my own for two years now and I'm loving it."

"What? No boyfriend for Misty?" Ken asked, mocking the way she said it.

The diva laughed as the two threw away their trash. They went to the parking lot and it was time to say their goodbyes. It was an exhausting night for both of them, and a good nights sleep would make things better.

"Thanks for the dinner Ken," Misty thanked him.

"No problem Misty. Next time we travel, I won't be such an ass," he smiled.

"You're not an ass," she smiled as she gave him a hug. "You're Mr. Kennedy."

* * *

yea, crappy ending. sorry about that. i need to work on them... oh well. kk review and thanks for reading!


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

Randy followed Misty down the hall. Then he followed the diva to the diva's locker room. He was following her as she made her way to a snack table for a bottle of water. Misty didn't notice anything until she was drinking her water. She turned around as she was walking to Shane's office and noticed Orton.

"Damn it, Randy!" she yelled at him. Randy flinched back; he was caught off guard. "Why are you following me everywhere I go? Where to next, huh? Are you gonna follow me to the restroom?"

"Whoa! Misty, relax, relax. Take some deep breaths here." She took a sip from her bottle. "I'm just doing my job," he assured her.

Misty stared at Orton. "Job? Since when has stalking divas been your new job?"

"Hey, relax. I have way better things to do than following you around."

A big smile came across the diva's face. "Oh, good to hear that! Then I'll talk to you later on in life. Holla!" she smiled and walked off.

Randy rolled his eyes and ran in front of Misty. "You see, I can't let you walk off like that. A buddy of mine wanted me to make sure nothing happened tonight to a beautiful diva like yourself." A light laugh escaped from the diva's mouth; she didn't believe a single word the Legend Killer was saying. "See," Randy continued, "actually, it was your friend Ken that told me to keep an eye on you."

"Ken? Ken told you to watch over me?" she asked.

"And you know me, I always keep my word," he smiled.

The diva looked at Orton from head to toe. She believed him. The sound of Victoria's music startled Misty. "Ran, I gotta go. Thanks for keeping your word to Ken, but I don't need a bodyguard tonight." She patted his back and left towards the ramp.

The Legend Killer gave a smile and headed to the locker room.

_**-XXXXXXXX-**_

Misty stretched real quick before her entrance music started. Shane had given her a match against Victoria. She took it with open arms since her 'match' with Umaga wasn't exactly what she wanted.

The ref ordered the bell to start the match. Victoria laughed at Misty, teasing her about what happened last week. Misty gave a fake laugh and then slapped Victoria. But before either divas could have a go at each other, the music of the Samoan Bulldozer echoed throughout the arena.

Victoria ran out of the ring. "Damn it!" Misty complained as Umaga walked up the steel steps. She turned to leave the ring but was instead met with a slap from Victoria. The impact caused Misty to fall back, right into the hold of Umaga. She slowly turned around, already knowing what was waiting for her.

As soon as she did turn around though, Misty saw much needed help coming up behind Umaga. Randy loosened up his shoulders. Umaga grabbed Misty by the neck and the diva pointed frantically behind Umaga. Randy waited for the Samoan Bulldozer to turn around, and when he finally did, Randy gave him his infamous RKO.

As Randy stared at his masterpiece laying on the mat, Misty had been tripped and pulled out of the ring by Victoria. The two divas had a mini brawl that ended up at the ramp. Misty smashed Victoria's head into the ramp. Then Victoria did the same in return. Randy ran outside of the ring to help Misty. Victoria backed away from Misty as soon as she saw Orton heading towards her. She kicked Misty one more time before running backstage.

Misty bent down in pain. Her whole body was in pain, but the last kick left a mark. She felt a hand on her back, and looked up to see Randy. "I told you I always keep my word," he said and helped the diva up.

_**-XXXXXXXX-**_

"Ah ha! I got it!" Shane exclaimed. Misty sat on the couch in Shane's office holding an ice pack to her stomach. Randy sat next to her wiping the sweat off of himself with a towel. "A mixed tag match, tonight! Randy Orton and Misty versus Umaga and Victoria!"

"A what?" Misty asked. Randy laid back and took the news; there wasn't a need to fight it. "Shane, I can't be partners with Randy!"

Randy shot up from the couch. "Hey, what's wrong with me! We've been partners before."

"Us two being partners is like going against the unwritten laws of the WWE. Faces and heels aren't supposed to team up. That's like… like rule number seven right there! And besides, he's in 'Rated RKO'. He's not supposed to team up with anyone other than Adam," Misty pointed out.

"Oh please," Randy rolled his eyes. "Adam isn't even here tonight!"

Shane paced back and forth, thinking about what each superstar had said. Misty was right; he couldn't remember a match where a face and a heel were partners, though he was sure it had happened once, and yes, the match would go against his whole character with Adam. But then again, Randy was right as well; the two have teamed up before as well.

"Eh, I'm gonna have to go with Randy on this one. Remember back in the day when you two were 'lovebirds' and y'all both dominated in mixed tag matches?"

"Yeah, when Randy had a title," Misty smirked.

"And when Misty wasn't an ass," Randy commented back.

"Exactly!" Shane smiled. "With this match, it's like you two are bringing the past back to life in mixed tag matches. Tonight, it's the reunion of Randy Orton and Misty!"

_**-XXXXXXXX-**_

Misty tried to keep a smile on her face as she made her way towards the ring for the second time in the night. She still felt uneasy about the match. The last time Misty and Randy teamed up with just themselves, the diva was on the receiving end of the RKO. The horrible memory caused Misty to get the chills as she waited outside the ring for Orton, not daring to enter on her own with Umaga inside waiting for her.

Randy couldn't help to have a big smile on his face. The fans gave the Legend Killer mixed cheers as he neared Misty, but he didn't care. For the night, he could be away from the evilness of his character and be himself like he so badly wanted. Teaming with Misty reminded Orton of his good days. As he held the ropes open for his partner, he knew the diva wasn't happy about their teaming, but Randy promised himself he wouldn't screw up like last time.

"Come on Misty, what do you say?" the ref asked Misty. Victoria had applied the camel clutch.

"Ahhh! No!" the diva answered.

Victoria responded to Misty's answer by tightening her hold. "Come on Misty! Give up!"

Randy slapped the turnbuckle repeatedly to get the crowd behind the diva. "Come on Misty! You can do it!" he yelled from the ring apron.

Victoria lightened her grip on Misty, letting her to reach the bottom rope to break the hold. Misty barely any time to catch her breath before Victoria picked her up and hit her face with her forearm. She wiped her face and returned the punch with her forearm. Victoria stumbled to the ground and crawled her way to her corner and tagged in Umaga.

Randy took that as his cue. He climbed through the ropes and waited for the Samoan Bulldozer. Misty got out to the ring apron and finally caught her breath, but it wasn't for long. Orton was preparing himself to give the RKO when Victoria jumped on his back to give Umaga time to get up from the mat.

The diva kicked Umaga in the privates to keep him down a little while more. Randy threw Victoria off of his back and turned back around towards Umaga, ready to give the RKO… well, he thought it was Umaga.

"RANDY!" Misty yelled and frantically tried to stop Orton from going through with the RKO.

"Oh shit!" Randy stopped himself. Misty let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my God, I thought you were Umaga! I am so sorry Misty!"

The diva counted her blessings. "Yeah, yeah," she told Randy.

Victoria jumped off the turnbuckle and gave Misty a flying clothesline. Randy didn't dare to interrupt the divas' brawl. He went to Umaga, who was up, and was about to punch his stomach when the Samoan Bulldozer got a hold of Orton's neck. Umaga was ready to end the match.

Misty was once again kicked in the stomach by Victoria. She knelt down in pain and saw Umaga getting ready to give the Samoan Spike.

Just like before, everything happened too fast. As the diva was getting up, she went back down. Randy didn't know Misty was behind him. He ducked as soon as he saw the thumb coming towards him. Misty saw Randy in the hold of Umaga one moment, blinked, and then saw a huge thumb coming towards her. Even Umaga freaked. He didn't know Misty was behind Randy either. He watched her squirm on the mat beside the ring.

Randy took advantage of the situation. He prepared himself once again for the RKO. Umaga turned around and BAM!

Umaga pushed Orton to the ropes, not caring that he was about to be given the RKO. That wasn't in Orton's plans. He bounced off the ropes and into Umaga's hold again. This time, he couldn't escape.

Randy was soon enough gasping for air on the mat, coughing uncontrollably as well. The Samoan Bulldozer went for the pin and picked up the win for Victoria and himself.


	8. Unforgiven

That feeling of satisfaction when you add a chapter almost four years later to an outdated story... #win

* * *

Chapter 8: Unforgiven

With a heavy sigh, Misty walked into the arena. Weeks had passed since she had been on the road. She took time off after her incident with Umaga left her unconscious in the ring. Chaos had consumed both her personal and professional lives. Now, with a settled mind and recuperated body, she returned to work ready to start anew.

The WWE was having a super show for the fans of Salt lake City, Utah. Superstars from all three brands were under one roof for the night. In charge of fifty plus wrestlers was one man: Shane McMahon.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you as soon as possible" a video assistant informed Misty.

A huge sigh escaped from the diva's mouth, the second of many she predicted for the remainder of the evening. _I haven't even been here for five minutes and already he wants to ruin my night_, she thought to herself. She headed to Shane's office after getting situated in the women's locker room. Being in the same room as her "boss" wasn't how she wanted to start off her night.

"You summoned me, oh great one?" she asked as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Ah, Misty, welcome back! How'ya feeling?" Shane asked in return.

She sighed. "Dandy, just dandy."

"Good to hear that. So I guess you'll be good to go for a match tonight against Jillian then, huh?"

"Well… I don't know…"

"Good! I'll write you in," McMahon interrupted.

Misty sighed and said no more. She left Shane's office and headed to Cena's private locker room. There she knew she could enjoy a couch with no interruptions.

"Hey! Misty!"

The diva turned around and saw Ken. "Well," she smiled as she walked towards him "if it isn't Mr. Kennedy himself right before my very own eyes."

"Take it in, darling," he joked and slowly turned around in a circle.

"There isn't much to take in, hun; one glance will do," she laughed.

Ken snickered. "So, how are you doing? I saw what happened a few weeks with Umaga and everything. Looked painful to me."

"Yeah, well, y'know, having a thumb bigger than your hand crush your throat can be a little painful."

"Ah, so I've heard," he smiled.

"Next time don't send Randy to 'watch' me. It's his fault of that happened. I swear he's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kennedy interrupted. "Do what? I didn't tell Orton anything."

Misty stared at Ken. "You, you didn't tell him to watch over me?"

He shook his head no.

_Damn it, Orton!_ she mumbled under her breath.

"Is that what he told you? Did he say I told him to watch you?" Ken asked with a slight hint of anger in his tone.

"It's nothing… I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah… sure. How- "

"See ya!" Misty hurried off.

Ken stood alone and sighed. _See ya._

_**-XXXXXXXX-**_

Randy laced his boots. Starting at the bottom, he carefully crossed each lace over the other and slowly into its corresponding eyelet. A sense of control was experienced by the Legend Killer, a calming feeling that was much needed in his life. After his incident with Umaga left Misty with a nearly crushed trachea, guilt overcame Orton. He knew what happened in that ring that night was his fault, and he felt bad. He tried apologizing many times, visiting her in the hospital, calling, texting, everything. It was clear the diva didn't want to see or speak to him.

A knock on the door startled Randy and brought him back from his thoughts. Finishing up the last few eyelets with no rush, he admired his work while the knocks became more impatient. He went to open the door to see Kennedy standing in front of him.

"And how can I help you?"

"What is this I hear about you telling Misty that _I_ told _you_ to watch her?" Ken asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man. Now if you excuse me, I have a match to get ready for," Randy answered and moved to close the door.

"Look," Kennedy stopped Orton, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it needs to stop before you do something you'll regret."

_**-XXXXXXXX-**_

Misty stretched her arms as she waited to be introduced. In this classic Smackdown vs. RAW match, the RAW diva was the unanimous fan favorite, just how she liked it. Hearing the fans boo Jillian as walked to the ring brought a smile to her face.

_No Umaga, no Randy… it's about time._

Before she knew it, her words came back to bite her.

Randy was walking to Shane's office when he made the mistake of walking past the stage entrance and into the wrath of Misty. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_, he thought to himself.

"RANDY. KEITH. ORTON," the diva stopped in her tracks and said with the coldest tone of voice possible.

Orton turned around and tried to make a run for it, but the sound of Misty's voice the second time froze his body and sent a chill up his spine.

"Randy," she said sternly.

His head dropped. _Please, Lord, let me live to see another day. _He turned around and forced a smile on his face. "Misty!" he said with a shaky voice.

"You."

"Good to see you back! How's… erm… you look great!"

"I need to talk to you, Randy Orton," the diva said as she walked towards him.

The Legend Killer slowly backed away. "Ahm, talk? About- about what?"

"About what? Oh, I don't know…. Maybe about how it was your fault I've been out for three weeks!"

"I said I was sorry!" he quickly defended himself.

"Was that for getting me into the ring with you again or for ducking and letting a gigantic thumb crush my throat? OR was it for lying to be about Ken?" she demanded.

"Look, I feel-" Orton started before being startled by Misty's entrance music.

The diva stared at him with disgust. "Save it," she said and walked away.

"I'm sorr-"

"You know what? Let's go back to living our separate lives," Misty told him and went out to the ring.


End file.
